Web of Darkness
by VyingQuill
Summary: "If he manages to climb up the steps to power, it might be the end of the Light as we know it. There is no mother to die for you again. There is no other Harry Potter. The worlds luck may run out",--Albus Dumbledore
1. Default Chapter

Web of Darkness

A/N: I plan to make this a series...everything's laid out, and all I need is for you to review! Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. 

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling. The rest, to me. 

Part 1: The Dark is Rising

Harry quickly downed a glass of pumpkin juice before chancing a glance up at the Teachers table. Across from him, Ron and Hermione were busy bickering about whether or not the house elves had done a good job frying the egg and tomato omelets. 

As Harry's eyes slid over the Professors' sullen faces, he rested his gaze on Dumbledore, studying every detail critically. 

The Headmaster's usually brilliant eyes, which inspired hope and love, were now a murky gray. Gray, like clear streamwater mixed carelessly with mud. The only wrinkles that Harry could pick out were at the corner of his eyes, where Dumbledore always had them, yet his face still held a tired, burdened look. Maybe it was in the way his back, usually so straight and proud, sagged a bit, or the line of despair his mouth drew. Whatever it was, Harry felt a twinge of fear in his heart, not knowing what misfortune the future might bring. And he _knew _it wouldn't be a bright future. 

"Harry. Harry! Come on—the Quidditch game—don't want the Gryffindor team star player to be late, do we?" Ron roared eagerly into Harry's ear, a slice of well-buttered toast in each hand. 

Not hearing at first, Harry continued to submerge deeper into his own thoughts until a fleck of water hit his clear green eyes. He blinked, his eyes adjusting with some difficulty on the freckled face in front of him. The face slid in and out of focus a few times before standing out sharply.

"Oh, hi Ron. What were you saying?" Harry asked blankly, watching from the corner of his eye as Dumbledore and Snape rose from the table and slipped out of the Great Hall. Feeling an inexplicable urge to follow them, Harry stood up immediately, almost sending Ron flying off his feet. 

"Whoah, Harry, are you all right?" Ron stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth before breaking off a piece for his friend.

"Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione butted in, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "If it's a cold, or something, she'll heal it quickly enough. Don't worry about Quidditch—if it's really bad, no one will care."

Ron shoved her aside. "Ignore her. She doesn't know anything—you're most likely experiencing pre-game jitters," he added knowingly. 

This comment received a venomous glare from Hermione. "You're wrong. Whatever you're feeling probably _isn't _jitters. Ron just cares more about Quidditch that the well-being of one of his close friends." 

Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to scream that they didn't even know what he was feeling—and that there was nothing wrong. Willing that they would just go away...and leave him alone for a few minutes. 

"I care! It's you who doesn't care! You don't want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup!" Ron hurled back, face rapidly turning red.

It continued like that, each shooting insults at each other, both quite forgetting about Harry as they walked away, arguing loudly. 

Harry couldn't help but smiling a bit as he watched his two best friends disappear from view, attracting many glances from other kids. 

"No, you just don't care!"

"Yes I do! But this is important!"

"Not _that _important."

"OH yeah? You said that last time when..."

Their voices gradually subsided as they trekked further down the hallway.

Still, Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table, smiling blandly into space. After a couple seconds, he dislodged himself from his chair and stole out _of_ the Great Hall, eyes trained on the gray gargoyle statue in the distance.

Upon reaching the gargoyle, he found that it was still open—Dumbledore or Snape had forgotten to shut it. Harry wedged himself into the space, grateful that he didn't have to stand out in the hallway guessing passwords for the next ten minutes. 

The moment he stepped into the shadows of Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle closed shut with a rough grating noise. 

A silent pause—then—"Harry, come on in." 

Harry considered dashing out again, but decided against it, as they already knew he was here. Feeling a bit apprehensive, he stepped into the circular room, blinking as bright light flooded his vision. 

"I should've known you'd come...what with your curiosity..." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes regaining some of their former glimmer. "Please, sit down."

Harry nodded, casting a sidelong glance at Snape, who was seated on a chair behind Dumbledore's desk. The Potions master stared viciously at Harry, as if daring him to sit down, to stay longer.

With a swift movement, Harry dropped stonily into a chair, smiling inwardly as Snape frowned even more. He waited for Dumbledore to speak. 

"Harry...Please don't panic when I tell you this...I indeed had decided against it, before, but in light of new things, you have a right to know." Dumbledore closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to continue. 

"Headmaster! Do you think that this—this—mere _boy, _even if he is a Potter, should know about this? If it leaked out, it could be the end of us all!" Snape intervened icily, clearly against the fact that Harry should know.

Dumbledore, with a wave of his hand, silence Snape. "He has a right to know," he repeated again, gently, before turning back to Harry. 

A feeling of foreboding and tension settled in the air as Harry braced himself for the worst. 

"If you haven't noticed already, Harry, that Voldemort has begun his gathering of the Dark forces, you should know that he has. Dementors, appearing every which way, streets out in broad daylight flooded with veelas, werewolves changing at the full moon and never changing back to their human forms...He has _begun. _Begun to put together the fallen puzzle pieces—to call back his former might army of Dark creatures...This is _bad. _If he manages to climb up the steps to power, it might be the end of the Light as we know it. There is no mother to die for you again. There is no other Harry Potter. The worlds luck may run out, and Voldemort may reign. We cannot let Voldemort continue this....this...this...destruction that he once caused."

Harry listened intently, his green eyes quivering. Seemingly far away, he heard Snape cough. 

"His main power—the main reason he was so powerful—is his army. The ones I've mentioned already, the Lethifold...All these creatures are known to strike terror in the hearts of wizards', and for very good reason. If these creatures can be destroyed...it would all be so much easier. No, it wouldn't be easy to actually kill Voldemort, but it would now be possible.Whearas...with his backup..." Dumbledore trailed off, looking at Harry probingly, watching as the meaning of his speech sank in upon the boy. 

"So...how is it possible to destroy Dementors? I know that we can drive them away with _Expecto Patronum, _but banishing them...forever..." Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. "How would you do that, Professor?"

"That's what I would like to know also, Headmaster," Snape cut in nastily, sneering. 

"This has been kept secret from the public...barely anyone but myself and a few others know. Have you ever wondered how Dementors, lifeless as they are, keep 'alive' and moving? With their own mind? Their energy, as well as other Dark creatures, come from some sort of object that distributes it among them—Salazar Slytherin is said to have created it when he created his beasts, and Voldemort has hidden and protected it well. If that were to be destroyed—then, basically, so would his army." 

"Do you know where he hid it?" Harry asked simply, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. 

"No. But I can search, follow my instincts...and find it. And destroy it." Dumbledore's face and eyes grew hard as he stood up. "And I must leave now, after preparing for weeks. Snape will take over for me." 

Horrified, Harry looked at Snape, who was standing with his arms crossed, a proud sneer plastered across his face. "But Professor—you can't...how about us? What if Voldemort decides to attack here—please, you can't go!" he pleaded desperately. 

"That is why I must find the Black Orb as soon as possible," Dumbledore explained gently, placing a hand on Harry's thin shoulders. "The Black Orb...Harry, promise me one thing."

Harry only stared at the floor.

"Don't go looking for the Black Orb yourself. It is too dangerous, and you are too valuable to lose. To Voldemort, you are his grand prize. Stay in the castle, stay with friends and teachers...but don't go searching," Dumbledore stated firmly, straightening to his full height, back straight.

__

No! I have to go! I don't want everything to be destroyed! Harry's mind shrieked. To his astonishment, his mouth opened, and a raspy , "I promise," came out. 

Regarding Harry with utmost confidence, Dumbledore walked out of his office, taking long strides, no sign of weakness or tiredness following him. 

Harry stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed at the tide of information he had heard. He yearned to beg for Dumbledore to stay and protect the school, wished he had never known. 

"Get to the game, Potter. Ten points off for being late—and if it happens again, your team will be forced to find a new Seeker," Snape said breezily, breaking the icy silence.

A rush of red hot anger flooded Harry's body as he fought to keep from slumping to the floor in despair. 

A somber feeling spread across the castle walls, enveloping the castle and it's grounds. Even those who did not know what had just occurred felt the emptiness. Albus Dumbledore had departed from Hogwarts. 

A/N: REVIEW!!! Please review and make me happy! Yay!!! Thanx!!! Yeah, I know that this chapter had a lot of explaining stuff, but you will need to know it for future installments. It'll get more action/mystery soon! 


	2. Chapter Two: Quidditch and Parties

Web of Darkness

A/N: Hey! No one reviewed! Only hedwig, and illusion, and I thank them a lot....Please review if you read, and please read. Thanx. 

Disclaimer: See Part One. 

**__**

Part Two: Quidditch and Parties

**__**

Harry blinked rapidly against the glaring sun while searching rather unenthusiastically for any glimmer of the Golden Snitch. The encouraging shouts and cheers that the crowd below offered did little to raise his sunken hope. 

He barely even noticed when Malfoy took a swipe at his head, flying away with a handful of jet black hair clutched in his fist. His only jolt back to reality was when the announcer, Shiara Jordan (Lee Jordan's younger sister) proclaimed another goal for Slytherin amid a string of swear words. 

"That's 60-10 to Slytherin, folks! What has Harry Potter been doing up there? We need a save! Potter's going to have to use his skills and track down that Snitch, or else Gryffindor will be stomped on by Slytherin!" Shiara screamed into the microphone, causing many a student to wince. 

Feeling a bit guilty about letting down his team, Harry spurred into action, zooming about the field while keeping a sharp eye out for any trace of a tiny, walnut-sized ball. Malfoy closely marked Harry's movements, trying in vain to keep up with his fast-flying Firebolt.

"If you didn't have that stinkin' broom of yours," Malfoy growled between clenched teeth as he tried to swerve in front of Harry. 

"You'd still be left in my dust," Harry snarled back, feeling a red flush rise to his cheeks. _Stay calm, focused..._Harry repeated over and over to himself, while trying to keep himself from grabbing Malfoy's silvery-blonde head and turning it over his broom. _Malfoy _wants_ me to get annoyed and lose concentration...stay calm, focused..._

Several things happened. First, Harry spotted the Snitch perched atop Alicia Spinnet's head. Unfortunately, Malfoy spotted it a split second later. Both stared at each other and plunged toward her head. Slytherin Team Captain, Ryan Jesling, barreled straight into Keeper Seamus Finnigan's unguarded back. Seamus, in turn, went right through one of the goal posts and across the field, propelled by one of the Slytherin Beaters, who trailed him and gave him pushes every time he slowed. Eventually, Seamus toppled straight into Alicia Spinnet, who dropped the Quaffle. Harry, just about to reach the Snitch, skidded to a quick halt to see if Alicia was hurt or injured. Malfoy, not quite possessing Harry's flying ability, crashed into Harry and sent him hurtling into the Snitch, which was still hovering in the air, rather undecided. The Slytherin Beater who was pushing Seamus along was, unluckily, on the other side. The Snitch ended up sandwiched between both Harry and the Beater's bodies. 

A sick, crunching noise told Harry _something _had broken, though he was pretty sure it wasn't any of his bones. 

He studied the Slytherin's face, thinking that maybe he was hurt by the gruesome look of anger crossing it. He was mistaken, however—as the two flew away from each other, Harry caught sight of a golden flash of light floating feather-like towards the ground. 

Without thinking, he speeded downward and caught the thing in his hands before settling firmly on the hard ground. Madame Hooch was already there, blowing her whistle and indicating that all the players should come down. 

"Please hand that over to me, Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said strictly, without bothering for Harry's consent. The two Quidditch teams formed a silent circle around the referee, squinting for a closer look at the deflated looking object. 

With a sudden gasp, Harry realized it was the Snitch, squashed by him and the Slytherin. 

"That doesn't count!" Malfoy hollered from over Harry's shoulder. "He broke it before catching it!"

"Oh, put a screw in it!" Harry screamed right back at Malfoy. 

"Both of you. Be quiet. Nothing in the rulebook does it say that a deflated Snitch may not be caught—as long as it still functions properly—I say a Gryffindor triumph," Madame Hooch declared after inspecting the Snitch carefully. She lifted her wand and shot a shower of sparks in the air, in Gryffindor colors. 

Seeing it, the Gryffindor side of the crowd, which had been waiting patiently for the predicament, went wild, surging forward in a mass of bodies as they engulfed Harry and his teammates. The Slytherin team was hastily shoved aside. 

"Great catch, Harry! Marvelous!" Harry heard Ron shout over the pandemonium. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry worked his way through the crowd and began walking back to the castle with Ron, broomstick over his shoulder.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Oh, doing the usual 'I have to go to the library' thing. After you told her about what Dumbledore had said, she went flying to the library like mad," Ron informed his friend, freckly face glowing with triumph. "Maybe she's found something interesting. After all, it's Hermione."

**********

And, as Ron predicted, the moment they entered the common room for an after-game party, Hermione dashed down the girls' dormitories, a thick book clutched in her hands. 

Barely able to contain her excitement, she ushered the two boys into seats and slapped the book on the table in front of them. "I've managed to find out more information on the Black Orb," she said matter-of-factly. "Though not much. We might have to do some more research under Harry's—" here, she lowered her voice. "Invisibility Cloak." 

Shrugging and trying to feign off boredom, Harry slouched over in his seat to clearly read the short page.

**__**

Black Orb

It is said to have been first created by Salazar Slytherin himself, when he first developed his Dark creatures. When the life source that he had injected in them ran out with time, he found a new way to insure that they kept moving. The Black Orb somehow contains enough Dark material to fuel all the creatures, and is somehow, also unknown, connected to Voldemort in an important link. Many have tried to discover this device, but have failed, as it is protected by many spells, enchantments, and monsters. Furthermore, it is located, as legend goes, in the heart of a large labyrinth. Guarding the Orb is the final obstacle, a monster of great horrors, which no one knows. 

"Oh, lovely. So Dumbledore's setting out to destroy this..." Harry said, feeling indeed that the situation was pretty much hopeless. 

"But Dumbledore's the best wizard this century," Ron protested, trying to cheer Harry up. "Besides, he told you not to worry. So don't. Let's join the party...I hear Shiara Jordan got hold of a few tankards of Butterbeer, including that new flavor, Strawberry Butterbeer." 

Glaring disapprovingly as the two boys went off to join the party, Hermione kept her seat at the table, skimming over the words again. 

Harry's mind was rid of dark thoughts momentarily as Neville Longbottom spoke. "Hey, guys, I heard that Snape made a new rule—" 

Harry couldn't quite hear Neville's small voice, but the gathering in the common room went ballistic with moans, groans, and the general pounding of fists on the tables. 

Ron, next to Harry, moaned loudly, as if injured. "I can't believe he would do that!" he said, turning to Harry.

"I didn't hear—what new rule?" Harry asked.

Looking disbelieving, Ron opened his mouth. "It's sure to spoil your little Quidditch playing, Harry..." 

A**/N: If you review, you will feel a warm, slippery feeling in your stomach, much like the sensation of drinking a bottle of butterbeer! :-)**


	3. Chapter Three: Out of the Picture

anotherone

Web of Darkness

A/N: Yay! Reviews!!! Lovin' them! And it'll get better (the story)--honestly, once everything starts going. Please R/R this too--thank you. I hope you like it! And point out any stupid mistakes I've made! :-)

__ ****

Part Three: Out of the Picture

"Hurry up and spill the beans!" Harry urged, wondering what could provoke the Gryffindors so badly.

"Snape wants all the Houses to find an entirely different Quidditch team—all but Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Everyone knows the Hufflepuffs don't stand a chance whatever team they have, and the Slytherin's are Snape's favorite...He says that he wants to give everyone a stinking chance, but all he wants is to get YOU—" Ron prodded Harry's forearm harshly. "To get off the team so Slytherin'll actually win a game against us! I bet that was the way his mind was thinking!"

Mouth agape, Harry was dumbstruck. When he finally gained control of his voice, all he could emit was a stream of incomprehensible words. "Wha—What? I can't play on the team? WHAT!!!????" 

"HARRY!" two voices chorused together, the voices tinged with anger. Two identical red-heads were weaving their way towards him, faces grim and set. 

"Did you hear?" George asked anxiously, his eyes fiery. "Can you believe that he would sink so low? We'll have to hold tryouts—and pick the people who would do best...and hope for the best, ultimately."

"Maybe Ronnie-kins will prove a good Keeper!" Fred joked, attempting to brighten Harry's somber mood.

"But how can he just not allow Hufflepuff and Slytherin to change?" Harry asked, confused. 

"He says that no one in Slytherin wants a chance to play Quidditch, but, from what he's heard, lots of Gryffindors want the chance to play on the team," Fred explained matter-of-factly. "McGonagall filled me an' George in..." Fred and George were co-captains of the team, since Wood had left. 

"Stupid! That scum-boat! Spilling his oil where no one wants it!" Ron roared, directing his anger to an unfortunate lamp, which shattered on contact with the ground. With mock-severe look from George, it was fixed with the wave of a wand. 

"Why is Snape in charge now?" Fred asked curiously after calming Ron down.

"Dumbledore had too leave on business," Harry answered quickly before Ron could say anything. "Let me get this straight. Snape wants Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to find _completely _different teams, because he wants to give others a chance at Quidditch. And he says that Slytherin and Hufflepuff don't need to because no one wants to play. Is that right?"

Gravely, the twins nodded before sauntering away, pointing at various people and talking in hushed whispers. 

Before Ron could say anything, Harry stuffed a large cream puff into his mouth. 

*************

The next morning, bright and early, Harry found himself tangled in his sheets at the foot of his bed, sweating profusely. His memory, still hazy, roved over a few scenes of his still-fresh nightmare. The details were alluding him quickly...he screwed his eyes shut tight, willing himself to remember what had been happening—and he forgot completely. Nothing came to his blank mind. 

Deciding there was no use crying over spilt milk, he dressed quickly in a pair of wrinkled black robes and tucked his wand away in a pocket, bracing himself for the sure-to-be-horrible day that awaited him, what with Snape as headmaster. 

Before he shook Ron awake, his eyes grazed his alarm-clock—only 5:30. Ron would surely yell at him for waking him up at such an early hour. He drew Ron's bed curtains shut once more and hurried down the stairs, his empty stomach growling occasionally to remind him where to go. 

Only a few sleepy looking teachers and students were at the breakfast tables, where bowls of porridge and chunks of toast remained hot and untouched. 

Much to Harry's displeasure, Snape was sitting in the raised chair where Dumbledore usually sat, looking highly pleased with himself as he took large swigs from a golden goblet encrusted with false rubies. 

Imagining that the piece of toast was Snape's head, Harry crunched down viciously, tearing chunks away and swallowing them quickly. 

"A horrible day ahead," Harry moaned to himself as he downed a glass of milk and pushed himself away from the table. "Snape. As headmaster. I'll be expelled in three second flat..."

"Get moving, Potter, or you'll be late for your first class." Snape's ugly face loomed behind Harry's neck. "And with me in charge, you can be sure you won't be allowed to toe out of line—so be on your watch. Potter," Snape spat, glaring at Harry with loathing. Harry felt a sudden urge to grab a container of yogurt and shove it into Snape's face, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was to be expelled. 

"Yes, and I _will make sure _you are expelled if you give me any reason whatsoever," Snape leered, his cold eyes boring into Harry's green ones. 

Harry was still miserably picking at a few bits of cold scrambled egg when Ron rushed in, obviously out of breath.

"Harry! We'll be late! And with Snape lurking around, we'd better be perfect!" Ron said hastily, shoving the last forkful of egg into Harry's mouth and dragging him off, chair toppled over. 

"Erm..." Harry trailed off, at a lost for words. _Ron _urging that they be on time, instead of _Hermione? _

In a record three minutes, Ron had managed to get both him and Harry safely (though a bit battered) into their seats for Defense Against the Dark Arts before the first bell sounded. Hermione, as expected, was sitting primly in her seat, front center, her face a picture of rapt attention. 

"_There _you are!" she groaned before lowering her voice. "Snape's supervising." She jabbed a thumb towards the back of the room, where the temporary Headmaster was triumphantly seated. 

Looking at each other for a split second, both boys grabbed a desk at the very front of the room. 

Professor Cetilwhasp bustled into the classroom, looking very windblown and flustered. She dropped her books quickly on the desk and hastily tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. All in all, Harry thought that she looked like a nervous camper. 

"Er...please flip your books to...er..." Professor Cetilwhasp chanced a quick glance at Professor Snape, who was sitting cross-legged, scribbling something onto a roll of parchment. 

"Excuse me. We left last week on page 347," Hermione interceded politely, ignoring the shady look Snape was throwing at her. 

Cetilwhasp flashed a thankful smile in Hermione's direction. 

The rest of the day dragged on, without anything out-of-the ordinary occurring.

"It's too quiet—something's up," Ron had whispered once to Harry doing a dull Divinations class. Harry wholeheartedly agreed, so when the day eventually drew to a close, he was very grateful. 

**********************

Voldemorts red eyes shone maliciously from the shadows as he circled around an unconscious figure. 

"And I knew I would be the one to finally eliminate you from the game...." He allowed himself a cruel smile before vanishing in a swirl of black.

**************************

"This _really _isn't a good idea..." Hermione worried, just barely loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. The trio crept down the hall, working harder than ever to keep quiet under the silvery Invisibility Cloak. 

"So?" Ron shot back intelligently, wincing as Harry accidentally trod on his overlarge feet. 

"Snape! That's what!" Hermione retorted in a strained, high-pitched voice. "We're good as dead if he finds us!"

Beams of pure moonlight filtered through the cracks between the golden curtains draped across large windows. Harry felt a leap of excitement in his chest as they rounded the corner, though he knew that Hermione was right. 

"Where to this fine night?" Ron was the first to break the deathly silence. 

"I figure we'd start off from that secret passage we found last week...you know, that long one? I noticed a trail leading off towards the end of it..." Harry began. 

"Fantastic!" Ron said, not bothering to keep his voice down. His voice echoed down the hallway, seeming to Harry as if someone had just screamed something in his ear. 

Harry froze instantly, ears pricked. Someone was coming...he could barely hear the light pitter of feet against floor...yes...and it was getting louder. Slowly getting louder, yes, but louder all the same. 

"Guys—move. Someone's coming—." Harry's voice was laced through with thick urgency. He knew how fast Snape would kick him out—he had been longing to for years, and he surely wouldn't miss his chance. 

With lots of pinching, poking, and 'ows', they managed to get crammed into a tiny corner. Harry felt his heart beating rapidly—his breaths coming slightly ragged as he waited impatiently for the mysterious person to come into view. 

A few seconds ticked by—than—Snape strode deftly in front of them, than stopped only three feet away from where they were harbored. 

Harry strained to see what Snape was up to—he was pulling something out of his pocket—a wand. 

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, and Harry's muscles tensed, bracing himself for the worst. Snape stood motionless for a while before tucking his wand away again, his profile sharply silhouetted in the moonlight. "So, Potter, never heard of the Revealo Charm?"

Harry gulped. 

A/N: 'Thoust reviews make thy joyful' 

__

William Shakespeare 


	4. Chapter Four: Nightmares

Ethan Frome

Web of Darkness

Chapter Four:

"Er...see, Professor—" Harry stammered nervously.

"Headmaster," Snape cut in smoothly, standing cross-armed in front of the trio, Invisibility Cloak crumpled in a small heap on the floor. 

"Headmaster Snape," Harry corrected quickly, heart beating faster. "This might look kind of strange...but erm...we...uh...see, the real reason...er...uh..." He frantically racked his mind for an alibi, but failed to pull up an excuse.

"Yes, this does look a bit suspicious. Pray might I ask what you were doing?" Snape asked again, in mock-kindness. The three remained silent. Snape's wide sneer widened even further. "That's it for you, Potter. So many nighttime wanderings, and with Dumbledore here, you always managed to escape. You'll leave in one weeks time, on the Hogwarts Express. Good day. Or night."

Harry's jaw dropped open in disbelief. _Did I just get expelled? _He wondered stiffly. 

Ron and Hermione's reactions were quite similar. "What???" they both said indignantly at the same time. Ron was turning a brilliant shade of purple, while Hermione's face continued to pale.

"How about us? You can't just expel Harry!" Ron burst out, body rigid at the injustice of it all. 

"Potter here is the ringleader of this all, and it proves right that he should be the one to take on all the consequences," Snape said smoothly, black eyes glinting with triumph. "I suggest you get packing, _Harry." _

Harry tried to move, but his legs seemed glued to the stone floor. "B-but—H-Headmaster!" he stammered desperately, mind whirring. 

"Yes Potter?" Snape said greasily, his cold, black eyes glittering maliciously. 

Taking one look into those eyes, Harry knew it was hopeless. He dropped blazing gaze to the floor behind Snape and shoved past him, leaving Ron and Hermione behind, red-faced and speechless. 

"I can't believe you, you slimeball!" Ron shouted furiously at Snape before stalking after Harry. Hermione only emitted a small squeak, staring fearfully at the temporary Headmaster before running to catch up with her two best friends. 

Behind them, standing stark still in the lone hallway, Snape allowed a grim smile to spread across his sallow face. "Good-bye Potter."

-------------------------------

"Huh-wha??" A sleepy Neville pulled aside his velvety curtain as Seamus and Dean rolled loudly off their beds. 

Furious as Harry was, he couldn't help a small smile as, one by one, his roommates were called awake by Ron's loud rants and bangs. 

"Calm down, Ron. You're waking everyone up," Harry stated quite unnecessarily, a bemused look in his now dull green eyes. 

"That Snape—I could just rip his head off and—" Ron punched at a certain invisible something in midair, causing Neville to leap backwards in shock. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up as he rubbed sleep away from his clouded eyes. 

"Noth-" Harry began, but was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Snape _expelled _Harry for catching him out of bed at night," Ron said, barely able to keep his voice in check. 

All three of Harry's roommates, sleepy as they were, jumped to their feet in protest.

"That git EXPELLED Harry?" Seamus said incredulously. "Why I should..."  
Harry sighed quietly and fell back onto his bed, listening gratefully as his dorm mates began coming up with 'brilliant' ideas to get him unexpelled. After an unfruitful ten or so minutes of this, he sat up slowly.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I don't think anything's going to work with Snape..." Harry trailed off, thinking. Amid the commotion, he made eye contact with Ron and mouthed silently _'I'm going to find Dumbledore'. _

Ron stood, looking confused, for a few seconds before what Harry said dawned on him. Looking as though he'd rather jump off a bridge, he nodded. 

Then, a grim air of doom to his face, Harry slowly drew his curtains and turned off his bedside lamp. As he watched the flickering shadows that the dying lamp threw on his curtain, his thoughts turned to where he would look to find Dumbledore. Mentally, he began drawing up a list for himself—things to bring, things to beware of—.

__

I'll need my Firebolt, that's for certain—and my Invisibility Cloak...And Hedwig'll fly behind me...Harry sighed in anticipation of tomorrow's events before slowly drifting off to sleep. And dreamed a strange dream.

__

------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat bound, gagged, and wandless on a spindly chair. Suddenly, he lift his tired head and stared straight at Harry, blue eyes a torrent of emotion and sorrow. "Harry! You must come and find me—destroy and Orb, its monsters, and the ultimate monster, Voldemort—it is your destiny! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"

Abruptly, Dumbledore's voice changed into a harsher, colder, very un-Dumbledore-like sound. His blue eyes slowly morphed until they were bloody red, and his wrinkled fingers began lengthening until they turned into sharp, curving claws.

Harry unconciously squeezed his eyes shut as his old Headmaster's face began wavering...changing...he dared not look at the new monster seated in front of him...For monster it was, Harry was certain, when he heard the deep growl issuing from its throat...a growl that surrounded him—wrapped him in all its viciousness...

--------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat dribbling down his face and back. 

Breathing heavily, he reached a shaky hand to draw his curtains aside, intent on pouring himself a glass of water to calm down. His velvety curtain shook slightly. Paying no attention, Harry eased himself off his bed—turned his head around—and came face-to-face with a growling, snarling monster. Half-griffen and half-lion, it eyed Harry with two clever, shrewd, and cruel eyes. A high pitched cackle rang out, and the creature raised a bloody claw and prepared to strike...

----------------------------------------------------

"No!" Harry sat up again, this time for real. Panting, he peeked fearfully behind his curtain, half-expecting to see something abnormal. Nothing. "I hate double-dreams," he muttered balefully, heaving a sigh and flopping back down on his pillow. Feathers flew up into the air. To amuse himself, Harry spent the next few moments in blowing at the feathers to keep them from settling on his face, all the while pondering the meaning of his dream. 

After all the downy feathers had stopped floating through the air, Harry slid smoothly from the bed and made his way to the windows. Cautiously, he peered down at the frosted grounds below. The sun had just begun rising over the horizon, tinting the sky pinkish-orange. Rays of warm, buttery yellow skimmed the treetops of the Forbidden Forest; a light breeze playfully swatted at the grass and bushes. 

"Must've been something I ate..." Harry mused, referring to his dream. "Yeah..."

From the direction of Ron's bed, a loud thump sounded, as if a body part had connected with a bedpost, and then a pained, "OUCH!"

__

Obviously, Ron has awakened. Harry raised an eyebrow as a disgruntled and dismantled looking Ron stood up shakily. He cast a deadly look at Harry (who almost burst out laughing at the sight of Ron's sleepy face), as if daring him to say anything. With a grunt, he strode—no, limped—over to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

A/N: If you have read all the way down here, please review! I haven't gotten one for my last...lemme think...five chapter uploads. I don't know if it's because my computers not loading right, or if ffn if malfunctioning...


	5. Chapter Four: Nightmares

Ethan Frome

Web of Darkness

Chapter Four:

"Er...see, Professor—" Harry stammered nervously.

"Headmaster," Snape cut in smoothly, standing cross-armed in front of the trio, Invisibility Cloak crumpled in a small heap on the floor. 

"Headmaster Snape," Harry corrected quickly, heart beating faster. "This might look kind of strange...but erm...we...uh...see, the real reason...er...uh..." He frantically racked his mind for an alibi, but failed to pull up an excuse.

"Yes, this does look a bit suspicious. Pray might I ask what you were doing?" Snape asked again, in mock-kindness. The three remained silent. Snape's wide sneer widened even further. "That's it for you, Potter. So many nighttime wanderings, and with Dumbledore here, you always managed to escape. You'll leave in one weeks time, on the Hogwarts Express. Good day. Or night."

Harry's jaw dropped open in disbelief. _Did I just get expelled? _He wondered stiffly. 

Ron and Hermione's reactions were quite similar. "What???" they both said indignantly at the same time. Ron was turning a brilliant shade of purple, while Hermione's face continued to pale.

"How about us? You can't just expel Harry!" Ron burst out, body rigid at the injustice of it all. 

"Potter here is the ringleader of this all, and it proves right that he should be the one to take on all the consequences," Snape said smoothly, black eyes glinting with triumph. "I suggest you get packing, _Harry." _

Harry tried to move, but his legs seemed glued to the stone floor. "B-but—H-Headmaster!" he stammered desperately, mind whirring. 

"Yes Potter?" Snape said greasily, his cold, black eyes glittering maliciously. 

Taking one look into those eyes, Harry knew it was hopeless. He dropped blazing gaze to the floor behind Snape and shoved past him, leaving Ron and Hermione behind, red-faced and speechless. 

"I can't believe you, you slimeball!" Ron shouted furiously at Snape before stalking after Harry. Hermione only emitted a small squeak, staring fearfully at the temporary Headmaster before running to catch up with her two best friends. 

Behind them, standing stark still in the lone hallway, Snape allowed a grim smile to spread across his sallow face. "Good-bye Potter."

-------------------------------

"Huh-wha??" A sleepy Neville pulled aside his velvety curtain as Seamus and Dean rolled loudly off their beds. 

Furious as Harry was, he couldn't help a small smile as, one by one, his roommates were called awake by Ron's loud rants and bangs. 

"Calm down, Ron. You're waking everyone up," Harry stated quite unnecessarily, a bemused look in his now dull green eyes. 

"That Snape—I could just rip his head off and—" Ron punched at a certain invisible something in midair, causing Neville to leap backwards in shock. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up as he rubbed sleep away from his clouded eyes. 

"Noth-" Harry began, but was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Snape _expelled _Harry for catching him out of bed at night," Ron said, barely able to keep his voice in check. 

All three of Harry's roommates, sleepy as they were, jumped to their feet in protest.

"That git EXPELLED Harry?" Seamus said incredulously. "Why I should..."  
Harry sighed quietly and fell back onto his bed, listening gratefully as his dorm mates began coming up with 'brilliant' ideas to get him unexpelled. After an unfruitful ten or so minutes of this, he sat up slowly.

"Thanks for trying to help, but I don't think anything's going to work with Snape..." Harry trailed off, thinking. Amid the commotion, he made eye contact with Ron and mouthed silently _'I'm going to find Dumbledore'. _

Ron stood, looking confused, for a few seconds before what Harry said dawned on him. Looking as though he'd rather jump off a bridge, he nodded. 

Then, a grim air of doom to his face, Harry slowly drew his curtains and turned off his bedside lamp. As he watched the flickering shadows that the dying lamp threw on his curtain, his thoughts turned to where he would look to find Dumbledore. Mentally, he began drawing up a list for himself—things to bring, things to beware of—.

__

I'll need my Firebolt, that's for certain—and my Invisibility Cloak...And Hedwig'll fly behind me...Harry sighed in anticipation of tomorrow's events before slowly drifting off to sleep. And dreamed a strange dream.

__

------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat bound, gagged, and wandless on a spindly chair. Suddenly, he lift his tired head and stared straight at Harry, blue eyes a torrent of emotion and sorrow. "Harry! You must come and find me—destroy and Orb, its monsters, and the ultimate monster, Voldemort—it is your destiny! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"

Abruptly, Dumbledore's voice changed into a harsher, colder, very un-Dumbledore-like sound. His blue eyes slowly morphed until they were bloody red, and his wrinkled fingers began lengthening until they turned into sharp, curving claws.

Harry unconciously squeezed his eyes shut as his old Headmaster's face began wavering...changing...he dared not look at the new monster seated in front of him...For monster it was, Harry was certain, when he heard the deep growl issuing from its throat...a growl that surrounded him—wrapped him in all its viciousness...

--------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat dribbling down his face and back. 

Breathing heavily, he reached a shaky hand to draw his curtains aside, intent on pouring himself a glass of water to calm down. His velvety curtain shook slightly. Paying no attention, Harry eased himself off his bed—turned his head around—and came face-to-face with a growling, snarling monster. Half-griffen and half-lion, it eyed Harry with two clever, shrewd, and cruel eyes. A high pitched cackle rang out, and the creature raised a bloody claw and prepared to strike...

----------------------------------------------------

"No!" Harry sat up again, this time for real. Panting, he peeked fearfully behind his curtain, half-expecting to see something abnormal. Nothing. "I hate double-dreams," he muttered balefully, heaving a sigh and flopping back down on his pillow. Feathers flew up into the air. To amuse himself, Harry spent the next few moments in blowing at the feathers to keep them from settling on his face, all the while pondering the meaning of his dream. 

After all the downy feathers had stopped floating through the air, Harry slid smoothly from the bed and made his way to the windows. Cautiously, he peered down at the frosted grounds below. The sun had just begun rising over the horizon, tinting the sky pinkish-orange. Rays of warm, buttery yellow skimmed the treetops of the Forbidden Forest; a light breeze playfully swatted at the grass and bushes. 

"Must've been something I ate..." Harry mused, referring to his dream. "Yeah..."

From the direction of Ron's bed, a loud thump sounded, as if a body part had connected with a bedpost, and then a pained, "OUCH!"

__

Obviously, Ron has awakened. Harry raised an eyebrow as a disgruntled and dismantled looking Ron stood up shakily. He cast a deadly look at Harry (who almost burst out laughing at the sight of Ron's sleepy face), as if daring him to say anything. With a grunt, he strode—no, limped—over to the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

A/N: If you have read all the way down here, please review! I haven't gotten one for my last...lemme think...five chapter uploads. I don't know if it's because my computers not loading right, or if ffn if malfunctioning...


	6. Chapter Five: So Begins the Journey

Web of Darkness

A/N: Hope you enjoy! I know its short, but I got stuck with a writers block on the last bit…sorry. Hopefully, my writers block will go away if you review! *smiles slyly*

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda…J.K….owns….most….everything….

Part Five:

"So what are you planning to do?" Ron asked in a light tone, splashing some icy water onto his face. He hastily dried his face, and waited, arms crossed, for Harry to finish brushing his teeth. 

"I don't know," Harry admitted truthfully, turning around to face Ron fully, determined not to let Ron stop him. "My Firebolt will take me wherever I need to go to find Dumbledore. I'll help him find that Black-whatever-it-thing-that-contains-Dementor-souls. And no one, not even you, Ron—" Here Harry prodded a finger stiffly at Ron's chest—"is going to stop me or make me change my mind. Clear?" 

Not looking in the least bit abashed, Ron brushed away Harry's finger, while avoiding his accusing gaze. "Of course I'm not going to stop you, Harry. Just think over it, will you? I only wanted to tell you—whatever you're going to do, me and Herm will follow. Don't try to stop _us _or try to make us change _our _minds. We're sticking right by you to the end."

Harry's jaw dropped open, and a strangled sort of choking noise came forth. "B-but—" he stuttered, completely at a loss for words. "I don't want to put you two in danger," he finished boldly. 

"WE're coming," Ron said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't even think about stopping us."

"No, that's where you're wrong, Ron. I know you and Hermione want to make sure I'm safe—and I don't blame you. I'm thankful that I have people who care so much about me. But this is something I've got to do myself, can't you see? You'd just get hurt if you came along—after all, Voldemort doesn't want you, he wants me." Harry carefully scrutinized his best friends face, waiting for a reaction.

Ron simply stared at Harry's face, a disbelieving look in his eyes as he willed himself not to beat some sense into the famous Harry Potter. Mouth set in a thin line that rivaled Professor McGonagalls, Ron turned sharply on his bare heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry standing quite foolishly alone in the bathroom, toothpaste still foaming around the corners of his mouth. 

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Harry murmured to himself as he hurriedly rinsed his mouth and dashed out the bathroom. He tossed on a pair of warm-ups, a T-shirt, and hastily buttoned his robes over the Muggle attire before stumbling helter-skelter down the staircase to the common room. And crashed right into Ron, who was talking to Hermione in hushed tones before Harry's sudden and ungraceful arrival. 

He turned his hazel eyes to the skinny figure crumpled on the floor, before lifting his gaze back to Hermione, eyebrows raised. Reading his thoughts, Hermione nodded resolutely and supported Harry to his feet. 

"Glad to see you haven't run off, Harry," Hermione said brusquely, brushing imaginary soot off Harry's robe in a maternal sort of way. 

"What'd you expect?" he said dryly, locking eyes with Ron. Both young men stared at each other for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "Ron, I didn't mean it. If I leave, I'll make sure you and Herm will be there with me."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I told you he'd come around, Ron."

Ron merely grunted in response, ears turning noticeably redder. 

--------------------------------------------

"Untie the cords that bind him, and lock him in the dungeons," a reedy voice rang out, cold, clear, and demanding. A large, stooping man and another well-built men, both with similar expressions of fear on their faces, scurried to a spindly chair in the middle of the large room, eager to do their master's bidding. 

They hacked away roughly at the rubber cords that bound the old man, who looked relieved as his binds fell away from his already purple wrists. Though he was exhausted, and his face and bodily posture revealed his inner fatigue, his fiery blue eyes were young, alive, and challenging as he met the cruel red ones of Lord Voldemort. 

"Defeated at last, aren't we?" Voldemort taunted in a gleeful sort of tone as he paced deliberately in front of Albus Dumbledore. "Seeking to destroy the Orb, not only failing, but ending up in the lair of your foe—dear, dear, Albus, I see old age not only destroys the body, but also the mind and wit. Don't worry, I shall have my fair share of fun with you, once I also have Harry Potter in my grasp…"

Dumbledore took in a breath and stiffened, arching his back proudly under his foe's stare. "Old age also contributes to one's wisdom, Tom, and that you will need time to learn." 

Voldemort hissed loudly at the comment, pushing his face up against the old man's. "You will regret that, Muggle-lover. Take him away!"

The two solemn-face guards carefully magicked the Headmaster into the air and guided him away from the small area lit by the torches, melting away into the darkness of the room. 

***************************

 "Broomsticks."

"Check."

"Invisibility Cloak."

"Check."

"Our wands."

"Check."

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't see why we need to go through the whole list again," Harry said, his voice tinged with amusement as he watched Ron rummage frantically around the drawer for the items. 

Hermione glared sharply at him before continuing. "Sneakoscope." She paused for a second before looking at Harry again. "If we're going to do this, we'd better do it right." 

"When do we leave again?" Ron managed to pant out as he dropped the armful of supplies onto the floor of the common room. 

"Patience, Ron. Just a few more minutes after we get prepared—and change into suitable clothing, of course." Hermione gestured vaguely at her flowered bathrobe and Ron's thin pajamas. 

Harry said nothing, simply staring wordlessly out of a large, frosty window positioned next to the couch. The stars twinkled innocently in the night sky, smiling benevolently down at him.

The next fifteen minutes passed by in a blur. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all slipped under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, wands in the folds of their cloaks and broomsticks bewitched to fit into their pockets until needed. They stole quietly out of the Gryffindor common room, and down the darkened halls of Hogwarts, stopping only when they reached a statue of a one eyed witch.  

Harry hastily pulled out his wand and tapped the one eyed witches crooked hump, while muttering, "Dissendium." A barely audible grating noise rang out, signaling that the space between the secret tunnel and the wall had opened. 

Adrenaline tingling through every pore and vein in his body, Harry slipped into the tunnel, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. With a final _boom, _the witches hump closed, leaving the trio in utter darkness. 

Amid a flurry of banging and bumping into walls, a disgruntled Hermione managed to find her wand. "Lumos!" 

Pointing the wand in front of her like a flashlight, the group started off once more. 

The search had begun. 

And, unaware to the trekking teenagers, a dark shadow fell into step right behind them, hidden by the columns of stone and blackness of the passageway. 

*****************


End file.
